forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrari LaFerrari
The 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari (F70) is a limited production hybrid hypercar built by Ferrari. It is the successor of the Ferrari Enzo Ferrari and was unveiled at the 2013 Geneva Motor Show. The Ferrari LaFerrari uses a new variation of the Ferrari F140 naturally aspirated V12 engine, codenamed F140 FE, with power output rated at and torque rated at . New to Ferrari is the use of hybrid technology to improve performance: the LaFerrari features a kinetic energy recovery system (HY-KERS) unit, which adds and of torque. The combined power output of the car comes out at and the torque at . The Ferrari LaFerrari uses a seven-speed dual-clutch automated manual transmission and features active aerodynamics and design cues pulled from the Enzo Ferrari, Ferrari 458 Italia, and Ferrari P4/5 one-off concept car. The Ferrari LaFerrari manages a 0-60 mph time of less than 3 seconds and a top speed of 217 mph (350 km/h). It is the fastest road-legal car around Ferrari's Fiorano test circuit, faster than the Ferrari F12tdf. Only 499 units were built. However, in the wake of the 2016 Central Italy earthquake, a 500th LaFerrari was built to help the earthquake victims. In 2016, the open-top version, named the Ferrari LaFerrari Aperta, was also revealed. Description : "Just when you think the bar couldn’t be raised higher, leave it to Ferrari to raise it even further. Redundant or not, it’s name is simple and elegant: LaFerrari. The notoriety of the one-word name is warranted as LaFerrari will replace the legendary Enzo. At its heart is the 6.3-liter V-12 from the F12berlinetta, which previously reigned as the most powerful Ferrari road car to date. LaFerrari boasts somewhere in the neighborhood of 950 horsepower, and laps Fiorano a full three seconds faster than the F12 – and an astonishing five seconds faster than the Enzo. An additional 59 horsepower are gleaned from the F12’s V-12 via a lighter crankshaft, variable-length intake runners, and hydroformed Inconel headers. As the first hybrid from Maranello, an electric motor generating approximately 160 more ponies is attached rearward of the seven-speed automated-manual transmission. : Externally the lines of LaFerrari contain active diffusers, guide vanes on the underbody, and an active rear spoiler. These elements all provide downforce while reducing drag. LaFerrari is hand-built from varying degrees of lightweight carbon-fiber among its brethren grand prix cars. Even the seats are molded into the tub, and the steering wheel and pedals adjust to accommodate a driver’s height. So yes, LaFerrari comes to you; if you are lucky enough to be one of the 499 on the invitation-to-own list." - Forzamotorsport.net description for Forza Motorsport 5http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fm5/cars/ferrari and Forza Horizon 2http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fh2/cars/ferrari Acquisition * Forza Motorsport 5 - 800,000 CR or 1,334 TK (requires ''LaFerrari'' Car Pack) * Forza Horizon 2 - 800,000 CR * Forza Motorsport 6 - 800,000 CR * Forza Motorsport 6: Apex - 800,000 CR * Forza Horizon 3 - 1,500,000 CR Statistics Performance Index }} Benchmark }} Conversions * Drivetrain - AWD Driving Characteristics The LaFerrari is the best-performing road-legal Ferrari in the series, complete with a 0-60 mph sprint done in less than 3 seconds and handling that rivals those of track toys like the Ultima GTR 720 and Ariel Atom 500 V8. The LaFerrari mainly rivals the McLaren P1, Lamborghini Veneno, Pagani Huayra BC, and Porsche 918 Spyder. When compared to the P1, the LaFerrari reaches 200 mph (322 km/h) slower, has a lower top speed, and generally logs lap times that are either the same or slower. The only advantages it has over the P1 are slightly superior handling and its ability to reach 186 mph (300 km/h) in a slightly shorter amount of time. In all games except Forza Horizon 3, the LaFerrari can only reach at most 221 mph (356 km/h). In Forza Horizon 3, however, the LaFerrari's top speed was increased to 255 mph (410 km/h), also equal to the P1's 255 mph (410 km/h) (despite the PI numbers saying otherwise), but the LaFerrari reaches its top speed in a longer amount of time. It also has a longer braking distance than the Veneno and P1, but still takes less than 270 ft (82 m) to brake to a stop from 100 mph (161 km/h). Gallery FM5 Ferrari LaFerrari.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM5 Ferrari LaFerrari (2).jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FH2 Ferrari LaFerrari.png|''Forza Horizon 2'' FM6 Ferrari LaFerrari.png|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH3 Ferrari LaFerrari.png|''Forza Horizon 3'' Trivia * The Ferrari LaFerrari made its video game debut in Forza Motorsport 5. * The LaFerrari's name means "The Ferrari" in most Romance languages. * In the Forza games, the LaFerrari's weight, power, and torque are shown as , , and , respectively. References Category:V12 Category:Hybrid Cars Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 5) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 2) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Hypercars